


Analysis of Transformers fandom fanfictions

by Sunlord



Category: Fandom - Fandom, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AO3 Statistics, Fandom Statistics, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Meta, Work Contains Fandom Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunlord/pseuds/Sunlord
Summary: I decided to try to make an analysis of Transformers fanfictions in AO3:
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Analysis of Transformers fandom fanfictions

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr:
> 
> https://gokaihearts35.tumblr.com/post/628648979959283712/analysis-of-transformers-fandom-fanfictions

**\- Transformers Works Count by Fandoms:**

**\- Number of fanfictions per word count:**

**\- Ratings:**

General Audiences (10834)

Teen And Up Audiences (10692)

Explicit (7143)

Mature (5571)

Not Rated (2292)

**\- Most popular Relationships on AO3 in number of fanfictions:**

\- Most popular Relationships on AO3 in number of fanfictions: I tried to create a list of the most popular to least popular relationships on AO3 until it reached 10, but it is difficult to find less popular fanficitons on AO3, so I may have forgotten some relationships in the middle.


End file.
